JC 619 presents The Gang
by JC 619
Summary: JC 619 and his fellow band members prepare for Cartfest 2007 by practicing some songs. Dedicated to A.D.D Shepard since he made Cartfest 2007 New Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on _A.D.D Shepard's_ story Cartfest 2007!!, My FF Band The Gang will be featured in his story, so I wanted to do a little bit of a Spin-off Prequel for fun. This story is dedicated to _A.D.D Shepard_ since without Cartfest, I would not have been inspired to write this. I own nothing but the idea, and myslef by the way.

* * *

The Gang Chapter One 

The story begins in a big Apartment in southside Philly where Ed is sleeping on a light brown couch, Danny Phantom reading through numerous fan mail, Rock Lee, and Piccolo are playing a fighting game on a Arcade game, and Venom (from Spider-Man)  
was eating a Cheesesteak. "Hey Venom, how many Cheesesteaks is that, six?" said Danny with a joking smile. "Hey, either this goes in my mouth or you go in there." replied Venom as he takes another bite. Suddenly JC 619 enters the room wearing a blue business suit.

"Yo guys!" yelled JC 619 with a smile on his face. "Guess What, We got a gig!" said JC 619 as the other band members groaned.  
"Why the heck are you guys bummed, this is awesome." JC 619 said to the others. "Because the last few places we had a gig at was a dive"  
said Danny as he put the fan mail away. "Okay, name when." said JC 619 looking rather annoyed. "How about the time you booke us at Titans Tower when we were supposed to play in Jump City?" asked Venom in an angry tone.

"Okay, The Titans Tower thing wasn't smart, but it give us a little publicity, and the Teen Titans didn't press charges." replied JC 619.  
"Besides, you guys don't even know where we're playing at." "Okay, Lets listen to see where we're playing at and then put it to a vote." said Rock Lee as he grabbed his bass guitar. "We are playing **CARTFEST 2007!!!!!**" Yelled out JC 619 as he read the letter in which Ed was immediately knocked out of his slumber. "I'm in." said Piccolo as he grabbed his weighted clothes. "Awesome, I'm up for it!" said Danny. "Here, Here." said Ed, "Same for me." said Rock Lee.

The others begin to look at Venom. "You know, We can't do this without the best dang drummer from New York City." said JC 619. "Okay deal, since you said all of that." replied Venom as he grabs his Drumsticks which turn from white to black when Venom touches them. "All right Gang, so until Cartfest kicks off, we practice"  
yelled JC 619. "What songs are we singing anyway?" asked Ed. "Whatever we feel like singing Ed." replied JC 619 as he grabbed his black jeans and red shirt.

End of Chapter One

* * *

Okay, that was the first chapter, let's hope The Gang can be able to get some practice in before the big show. P.S. If you would like to be in _A.D.D. Shepard's_ Cartfest 2007, all you have to do is find his profile and click on his story _Cartfest 2007 Preview_, then read his story and Review so you can be featured. Speaking of which **REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is another chapter of The Gang, Now to clear the air, here are the members of The Gang: JC 619 (Me), Ed (Ed,Edd n'Eddy), Danny Phantom, Piccolo, Rock Lee, and Venom. I do not own the other band members or anything else just the story and myself.

* * *

The Gang Chapter Two 

JC 619 and the other band members were getting their equipment all readied for **Cartfest 2007** when Ed asked JC 619 a question. "So what else did letter say?" asked Ed as JC 619 told Ed. "That we would be singing three songs for Cartfest and that there would be other bands there as well including _Rock Wizards_, _Saint Vengeance_, _Surdana Knights_, and more." replied JC 619 as he was cleaning off his mic. "Wait, Wasn't _Surdana Knights_ the same band we lost Cyborg to?" asked a confused Rock Lee. "Yes, but I have to admit, it was somewhat for the best since Starfire is part of their band and with Cyborg, we wouldn't have found Venom."

"What are the three songs we're doing anyway?" said Piccolo as he was tuning his guitar. "Nine Lives by Aerosmith, Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas, and St. Anger by Metallica." responded JC 619. "I love Kansas cause my Uncle lives there." said Ed smiling. "Not Kansas the State Ed, Kansas the band." said Danny while polishing his new guitar. "Where'd you get the new axe?" asked Venom while testing out his Drumsticks. "It's a gift from another fan, names Kitten." said Danny as he finshed the polishing. "I really hope that Sakura will be in the audiance to see my wonderful ability of playing the bass guitar in front of thousands of screaming fans." said Rock Lee as fantasizes of himself playing Bass in front of everyone at **Cartfest 2007**.

"Hello, You play Bass Guitar, most of the women out there are usually attracted to either the Lead Singer or Drummer." said Venom to Rock Lee as Rock Lee frowns. "Trade places with ya?!" said Rock Lee to Venom, but Venom looks at him obviously stating a no answer. "Okay guys, lets start prac... Dannypoo!!!!!, Kittens here!" said a blonde girl with blue eyes wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans appeared(If you don;t know who she is, check out the Teen Titans episode _Date with Destiny_). "How the heck did you even get to here anyway?" asked a stunned Piccolo. "I put a microchip in the guitar that told me where my little Dannypoo was." answered Kitten as she began to sit next to Danny while pushing Ed off the couch. "Who's your friend" asked a nearly unconscious Ed. "I'm Kitten, and I'm here for my Dannypoo." as she begins to flirt with Danny. "Whoa there Chicka, We kinda need him for our band." said JC 619.

"Well if you don't let me take my Dannypoo I'll...Hold on there, I'll come peacefully." said Danny winking as if he had a plan. "Just give me a minute to use the restroom" as Danny walked into the bathroom, a moment later Danny came out of the bathroom then the two left with the guitar and drove off. "Man, Now what are we going to do, we don't even have a lead guitarist now." complained Venom. "What happened to the lead guitarist?" said Danny as he was standing next to Venom. "Danny just drove off with that Kitten brat, and now we need a new lead guitarist." replied Venom, obviously not noticing Danny until the last minute. "How the?, What Tha?, What Happened?!" "Relax Venom, I just made a duplicate of myself." said Danny.  
"By the time she notices that fake, she'd be long gone from here, and I made sure the guitar was with her so she wouldn't find us again." explained Danny smiling.

"Nice work there Dan." said JC 619. "Now if it's not to much trouble, lets practice before Cartfest comes and goes okay?!" said JC 619 as him and the others walked into the studio.

End of Chapter Two

* * *

Okay there was Chapter 2. Now to clear the air here, When I was making up The Gang for A.D.D Shepard's Cartfest 2007 I originally used Cyborg to be the drummer, but unfortunately, Sharidaken Tranqity somewhat beat me to the punch in the reviews(Which I'm cool with that though.) so I replaced Cy with Venom. Next Chapter will feature The Gang practicing their first song, if you have a request for a Rock Song to be played or have one of your favorite characters appear in a cameo, Write it in a review. So with that being said REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 In The Ghetto

Here is the first song chapter for The Gang. I do not own anything but myself and the story idea. P.S. This Chapter idea isn't based upon the 30 year passing of Elvis Presly, It was partly inspired by the fact his Daughter has released a version of the song with her singing _In The Ghetto_ with her dad.

* * *

The Gang Chapter Three 

"Hey you guys, What song should we practice first?" aske Piccolo as he grabbed his guitar. "I don't think we should do the songs we are doing for **Cartfest 2007** since we don't want to spoil anything, so lets do some other rock songs"  
explained JC 619 as he put on some shades. "But what song should we do?" asked Danny as he tuned his old guitar. "You know that Elvis has been dead for 30 years now right?" said Venom. "Very insightful." said Rock Lee. "How about an Elvis song like _Hound Dog_ or _Jailhouse Rock_?" "No, I have one better." said JC 619.

"Rock, mind if you play that cello there. and Piccolo can you sing backup with Ed?" asked JC 619 in a respectful tone. "Sure." said Rock Lee. "What is the song anyway?" said Piccolo tired of the pondering. "My personal favorite _In the Ghetto_." "Hit It!"

**JC 619**:As the snow flies On a cold and gray Chicago mornin'  
A poor little baby child is born In the ghetto

**Ed & Piccolo**_:(In the ghetto)  
_And his mama cries 'Cause if there's one thing That she don't need It's another hungry mouth to feed In the ghetto (In the ghetto)

People, don't you understand?  
The child needs a helpin' hand Or he'll grow to be an angry young man Some day Take a look at you and me Are we too blind to see?  
Do we simply turn our heads And look the other way...?

Well, the world turns And a hungry little boy With a runny nose Plays in the street As a cold wind blows In the ghetto _(In the ghetto)_  
And his hunger burns So he starts to roam The streets at night And he learns how to steal And he learns how to fight In the ghetto _(In the ghetto)_

Then, one night, in desperation The young man breaks away He buys a gun, steals a car Tries to run, but he don't get far.  
And his mama cries As the crowd gathers 'round An angry young man Face down in the street With a gun in his hand In the ghetto _(In the ghetto)_

And as her young man dies _(In the ghetto)  
_On a cold and gray Chicago morning Another little baby child is born In the ghetto (In the ghetto)  
And his mama cries _(In the ghetto)  
(In the ghetto)  
(Oh, oh...)_

"Not bad." said JC 619 as he was commenting the others. "Thanks man." said the other members. "Hey Venom, are you crying?" asked Danny. Sniff "No!" sniffled Venom trying to hold back a tear. "I'm just a little tired." "Well. that still was a good performance." said Rock Lee grabbing a soda from the fridge. "Anybody wanna take a juice break?" "Okay." said JC 619 as he grabbed a Pepsi as the others grabbed afew other drinks from the fridge.

End of Chapter Three

* * *

Okay, that was Chapter Three and remember that if you want to have one of your favorite Rock song played, Just mention it in your Review. Speaking of which, Reviewing is open and No Flaming Please. 


	4. Chapter 4 Always, Ladies & Gentlemen

Well, I'm back to this story, sorry for the wait. I do not know about the fate of Cartfest 2007, but I'll still keep this story going whether or not Cartfest is going to happen. Here is a double song Chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The Gang Chapter Four 

JC 619 and the rest of the band members were sitting down and eating some take-out. JC 619 splited a pizza with Danny,  
Piccolo was eating Sushi, Ed was eating some collaberation of a sandwich, Rock Lee was slurping up some Ramen, and Venom was devouring a T-Bone Steak. "Okay guys are we all set for another song?" asked JC 619 to his friends. "Just a sec." said Venom as he belched a sound that could have been heard from space. "Now I am." Venom replied with a smile.

"What song are we doing now?" pondered Rock Lee. "How about Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva?" said Danny. "Not bad, but why not Always also by Saliva?" questioned Piccolo. "Why not both?" replied Ed having a goofy smile on his face. "Wow Ed, that was actually insightful." said a surprised JC 619. "Yes it was." said Ed as he was now gnawing on the Micstand. "Okay then, lets start with Always and then Ladies and Gentlemen since Ladies and Gentlemen is Saliva's latest song, is that cool with you guys?" questioned JC 619.

"Sure." said the other members. "All right, lets Rock!" yelled JC 619 as the others began playing.

**JC 619**: I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"... it's telling me all these things... that you would probably hide... am I... your one and only desire... am I the reason you breath... or am I the reason you cry...

Always... always... always... always... always... always... always... I just can't live without you...

I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you... I breathe you... I taste you... I can't live without you... JC 619 & Ed: I just can't take anymore... this life of solitude... I guess that i'm out the door... and now i'm done with you...

**JC 619**: I feel... like you don't want me around... I guess i'll pack all my things... I guess i'll see you around... Inside... it bottles up until now... as I walk out your door... all I hear is the sound...

**Ed**: Always... always... always... always... always... always... always... I just can't live without you...

I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you... I breathe you... I taste you... I can't live without you... JC 619 & Ed: I just can't take anymore... this life of solitude... I guess that i'm out the door... and now i'm done with you...

I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you...

**Ed:** I left my head around your heart... Why would you tear my world apart...

Always... always... always... always...

I see... the blood all over your hands... does it make you feel... more like a man... was it all... just a part of your plan... this pistol's shakin' in my hands... and all I hear is the sound...

I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you... I breathe you... I taste you... I can't live without you... I just can't take anymore... this life of solitude... I guess that i'm out the door... and now i'm done with you...

I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you...

I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you... I just can't take anymore.  
this life of solitude... I pick myself off the floor... and now i'm done with you... Always.  
Always... Always...

"Okay guys, that was awesome." said Rock Lee as he slowing down on his Bass. "Keep your pace there Rocky, we're still playing." Venom said. "All right Danny, Piccolo, lets kick it up a few notches." JC 619 roared out as they changed into the next song.

**JC 619**: Ladies and gentlemen please Would you bring your attention to me?  
For a feast for your eyes to see An explosion of catastrophe

Like nothing you've ever seen before Watch closely as I open this door Your jaws will be on the floor After this you'll be begging for more

**Ed**: Welcome to the show Please come inside JC 619: Ladies and gentlemen

**Ed**:Boom **JC 619**:Do you want it?  
Boom Do you need it?  
Boom Let me hear it Ladies and gentlemen

Boom Do you want it?  
Boom Do you need it?

Boom Let me hear it Ladies and gentlemen

**JC 619**: Ladies and gentlemen good evening You've seen that seeing is believing Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding Please check to see if you're still breathing

Hold tight cause the show it not over If you will please move in closer Your about to be bowled over By the wonders you're about to behold here

Ed: Welcome to the show JC 619: Welcome to the show oooh Please come inside Ladies and gentlemen

Boom Do you want it?  
Boom Do you need it?  
Boom Let me hear it Ladies and gentlemen

**Ed:**Welcome to the show **JC 619**:Welcome to the show, oohh┘)  
We're glad you came along (We're glad you came along, oohh┘)  
Please come inside (Ladies and gentlemen)

Boom Do you want it?  
Boom Do you need it?  
Boom Let me hear it Ladies and gentlemen

"Not bad everybody." said JC 619. "Hey, I just thought of something, How about we get a head start on Cartfest, and drive to where it's held?" asked Danny. "That sounds pretty cool." said Rock Lee. "Only problem is that the Van is a little damaged." said Piccolo. "Not a problem, let me see it." said Venom. The band all goes to the garage where Venom uses part of his Symbiote to fix, and upgrade the van.

"Cool!" said a shocked Ed. "All right, thanks Venom." said JC 619. "No prob." said Venom. the band then gets into the van, and begin to drive off to Cartfest.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

The song "Always" by Saliva was for JeanKazuhiza, The song "Ladies & Gentlemen" also by Saliva was myself. Anyway, the next chapter is coming up in about a week or two. So, **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 To Be Loved

Okay Fans, Here is another Chapter of The Gang. I don't own my Bandmates okay?

* * *

The Gang Chapter Five 

The Gang were kicking back in their Van while part of Venom's Symbiote was autopiloting it. "So what song should we sing next" asked Danny. "Well, there was this one song I was considering on doing for Cartfest, but it wasn't chosen." stated JC 619. "So what song is it?" asked Piccolo this time. "Papa Roach's To Be Loved." said JC 619. "That sounds cool, how about we play it right now?" asked Venom grabbing his drumsticks.  
"I'm up for it." said Rock Lee grabbin his Bass Guitar. "Sure!, Ed can you do co-sing, and play the Keyboards?" asked JC 619. "I can cause Service I'm Ed"  
replied a happy Ed.

**JC 619**:Listen up, turn it up and rock it out party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout this is real, as real as it gets I came to get down to get some freakin' respect taking it back to hardcore level you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal taking it back to hardcore level you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal.

Go!

Whoa I'll never give in Whoa I'll never give up Whoa I'll never give in And I just wanna be, wanna be loved Whoa I'll never give in Whoa I'll never give up Whoa I'll never give in And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

I want domination I want your submission I see you're not resisting To this temptation I've got one confession A love deprivation I've got a jet black heart It's all fudged up and it's falling apart

Whoa I'll never give in Whoa I'll never give up Whoa I'll never give in And I just wanna be, wanna be loved Whoa I'll never give in Whoa I'll never give up Whoa I'll never give in And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

I've got another confession I fell to temptation And there is no question There was some connection I've got to follow my heart No matter how far I've gotta roll the dice Never look back and never think twice

Whoa I'll never give in Whoa I'll never give up Whoa I'll never give in And I just wanna be, wanna be loved Whoa I'll never give in Whoa I'll never give up Whoa I'll never give in And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

**JC 619 & Ed**: Take your past and burn it up and let it go Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know That's the deal; you get no respect You're gonna get yours You better watch your freakin' neck

Take your past and burn it up and let it go Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know That's the deal; you get no respect You're gonna get yours You better watch your freakin' neck

**JC 619 & Ed**: Whoa I'll never give in Whoa I'll never give up Whoa I'll never give in And I just wanna be, wanna be loved Whoa I'll never give in Whoa I'll never give up Whoa I'll never give in **JC 619**:And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

"Not bad you guys." said JC 619 as he sat down again. "Hey, an E-mail." said Ed as he checked out the Laptop, and began to read it. "Dear The Gang,  
We regret to inform you that Cartfest has been put on hold. Sorry for the inconviance." read Ed. "Great, Now what are we going to do?" said Piccolo as he slammed his fist into the wall of the van. "I have an idea." said Rock Lee. "What?!" replied Venom. "How about we go on tour anyway?" said Rock Lee. "Thats not bad." said JC 619.  
"So how about it guys?" asked Rock Lee. "Okay, We're in." said The Gang. "Hey, How about we head to New York?" said Danny. "That sounds cool." said JC 619. Venom directed his symbiote to head towards New York City.

End of Chapter Five

* * *

Hey fans, Nex Chapter will feature The Gang in NYC (Which is partly based onthe crossover that JeanKazuhiza did a few weeks back). Remember, if you have a Rock song that you would like to see, Put it in your Review. Reviewing is open. 


	6. Chapter 6 Feel Good Inc

Hey there folks! I have a special Halloween Chapter of The Gang. I only own My self is that cool?

* * *

The Gang Chapter Six 

"So guys, Since were in NYC where do you all want to do?" JC 619 asked his fellow members. "How about we head to Madison Square Garden?" asked Venom. "I'm actually into seeing Times Sqaure." replied Rock Lee. "Isn't it odd that many of the entertainment sites have the word square in them?" said Ed. "Excuse me gentlemen." said a man. "Are you a band?" asked the man.  
"Yeah, Do you need something sir?" replied Piccolo. "Yes, I'm hosting a Halloween party and I need a band to play." said the man.

"Are you up to it, and how does $1,000 dollars sound?" added the man. "Sure, what is your name anyway?" asked JC 619 with a smile.  
"Name's Mr.Burns, I hope you do something good, because if you do, I'll add something extra to your pay." said Mr. Burns as he was walking away.  
Later that day, The Gang got some costumes together for the party. "So JC 619, what are you going as?" asked Danny. "Oh, Nothing all that special"  
replied JC 619 as he walked out of the Dressing Room as Danny Phantom. "That is so below the belt." replied Danny who was going as an Robin (Teen Titans version).

Rock Lee was going as Guy Sensei, as Piccolo dressed up as a Rapper. "I am Lothar the Barbarian!" yelled Ed as he held up his Spatula that was his weapon.  
"So what are you going as Venom?" asked Rock Lee. "Luchadore, Plain and simple." replied Venom as he shaped his symbiote skin to look like a Luchadore Outfit. "All right guys, lets roll." said JC 619 as they headed to the party. The Gang was introduced by Mr. Burns who had taken all of his employees, and their Families from the Power Plant to his fancy mansion in New York. "All right, We are The Gang, and I hope you are ready for some Halloween Fun, Feel Good Inc on3 bros." said JC 619 as he counted to three.

**Piccolo:** Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.  
**JC 619:** Feel good

**Ed:** Shake it, shake it, shake it **JC 619:** Feel good Shake it, shake it, shake it Feel good Shake it, shake it, shake it Feel good Shake it, shake it, shake it Feel good Shake it, shake it, shake it Feel good Shake it, shake it, shake it Feel good Shake it, shake it, shake it Feel good Shake it, shake it, shake it Feel good Shake it, shake it, shake it Feel good

**JC 619**: City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cos they don't know wack So while you fill the streets, it's appealing to see. You won't get out the county, 'cos you're dead and free. You've got a new horizon, its ephemeral style, A melancholy town where we never smile. And all I wanna hear is the message beep. My dreams, I gotta kiss, because I don't get sleep, no...

_BEEP_

**JC 619:** Windmill, windmill for the land Turn forever hand in hand Take it all in on your stride It is ticking falling down... Love forever, Love is free Lets turn forever you and me Windmill, windmill for the land-  
Is everybody in?

**Ed:**Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats, Linin' em up like butt cracks, Ladies ponies at the track it's my chocolate attack. Shoot, I'm stepping in heart of this here Carebear bumpin' in the heart of this here Watch me as I gravitate hahahahahaa.

Yo, we go ghost town, this motown, with your sound you win the blink.  
gon'bite the dust can't fight with us with yo sound you kill the INC. so don't stop, get it, get it until you're cheddar header. Watch the way I navigate hahahahahahaa!

**Ed:** Shake it, shake it, shake it JC 619:Feel good Shake it, shake it, shake it Feel good Shake it, shake it, shake it Feel good Shake it, shake it, shake it Feel good

(Danny does a small Guitar solo)

**JC 619:** Windmill, windmill for the land Turn forever hand in hand Take it all in on your stride It is ticking falling down... Love forever Love is free Lets turn forever you and me Windmill, windmill for the land-  
Is everybody in?

**Ed**: Dont stop, get it, get it, We are your captains in it. Steady, Watch me navigate, Ahahahahahhaa

Don't stop, get it, get it, We are your captains in it. Steady,  
Watch me navigate,  
Ahhahahahaa

**Ed:** Shake it, shake it, shake it **JC 619:** Feel good Shake it, shake it, shake it Feel good Shake it, shake it, shake it Feel good Shake it, shake it, shake it Feel good

**Piccolo:** Ahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

The crowd was cheering after the performance as The Gang finished the set. "That was great!" said Mr. Burns as he shaked the Gang's hands. "I felt my hips shake from side to side." said Mr. Burns. "Actually, that was your legs breaking apart." replied Mr. Smithers. "Now for the treat." Mr. Burns said as he grabbed a sack. "Chocolate for the Ghost kid, Gum for the Viking, a Candy Apple for the Green Street performer, Lollipop for Robin, M&Ms for the Ninja guy, and Jolly Ranchers for the Mexican Wrestler." said Mr. Burns as he gave the whole band their candy. "Well, It is Halloween anyway." said Danny as started tasting the Lollipop.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Well fans Good News: Cartfest is back on (If you haven't heard)! Next Chapter I will do a Request. **REVIEW**, and Happy Halloween Everybody. 


	7. Chapter 7 Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

Hey there Folks. Sorry about the long wait. I have a Request from DJ Diddy Dog so here it is. Also I forgot to mention that JC requested To Be Loved By Papa Roach (Person has a cool taste in music). I only own myself just rememver that.

* * *

The Gang Chapter Seven 

"Wow! What a week!" said JC as he and The Gang were all sitting in a New York Hotel Room. "Yeah, Not only did we do that Halloween Party, but we also teamed-up with that Sarajevo 84 band, and rocked out Hammerstein Ballroom." replied Danny. "I wonder when Cartfest will get up, and running." said Rock Lee as he cleaned his Bass Guitar. "I just got another E-Mail." said Ed happily as he checked out the E-Mail. "Just make sure it's not a scam about some Duke in a oddly-named Country that wants to give you a Million Bucks." replied Piccolo.

"Yeah!, It took me weeks to find that Spammer,though he didn't even taste like SPAM." added Venom. "No Way!" screamed Ed. as he checked the E-Mail. "What's up?" asked Danny. "Dear The Gang, Cartfest is back on." read Ed. "Why don't we celebrate by playing?" asked Rock Lee. "That sounds like an awesome idea!" said JC 619. "How about what ever song plays next on the radio." responded Piccolo. Danny turns the radio to see what song plays.  
Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls plays on the radio. "Next song." said JC 619. "Yeah next song." agreed Danny. "Definetly!" responded Rock Lee.

Suddenly, Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boys begins to play. "Awesome, I like this song!" said Venom as he headed to his drums. "Lets do this!" said JC 619.

**JC 619:** I'm gonna make you bend and break **Ed:** (it sent you to me without wings)  
**JC** **619:** Say a prayer, but let the good times roll In case God doesn't show **Ed:**(let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
**JC 619:** And I want these words to make things right But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time Thanks for the memories Thanks for the memories See he tastes like you only sweeter Ohhhhhh

**JC 619:**Been looking forward to the future But my eyesight is going bad In this crystal ball It's always cloudy except for **Ed:**(except for)  
**JC 619:**When you look into the past **Ed:**(look into the past)  
**JC 619:**One night stand. **Ed:**(One night stand, off!)

One night and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time Thanks for the memories Thanks for the memories See, he tastes like you only sweeter ohhhh

(They say) I only think in the form of crunching numbers In hotel rooms, collecting page-six lovers Get me out of my mind Get you out of those clothes I'm a line away From getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)

One night and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time Thanks for the memories Thanks for the memories See, he tastes like you only sweeter

One night and one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great (even though they weren't so great)  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter

"That was good guys!" said JC 619 as he started to pack his suitcase. "Well, We better get packing as well." said Venom.  
"New York was kind of awesome." said Rock Lee as he put a I love NY shirt in his Suitcase. "Madison Square Garden wasn't bad, but Ten bucks for a Popcorn?!" roared Venom. "I'll get the Van around the front." said Piccolo as he walked out of the room. "I'll go pay for the room." said Danny as he also left the room. "Cartfest, Here we come!" said Ed.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

Okay, Next Chapter is where The Gang is off to Cartfest. If you didn't see The Gang rock out at Cartfest, Check out A.D.D. Shepard's Story Right Now. Reviews are open. 


	8. Chapter 8 How Far We've Come

Hey folks, I have a new Chapter of The Gang, It is where The Gang gets to Cartfest. I only own Myself okay.

* * *

The Gang Chapter Eight 

The Gang's Van were heading down to where Cartfest was being held, and they were cruisig along very nicely. "So Ed,  
Naked Brothers, or Drake Bell?" asked Danny. "Drake Bell." said Ed. "Oh yeah Drake Bell. replied Rock Lee. "Drake Bell anyday"  
said Venom. "Drake Bell here too." said Piccolo. "Same Same." said Danny" "Wait, What is the question again?" asked JC 619. "Which is the better Nickelodeon Musician, Drake Bell, or The Naked Brothers Band." said Danny. "Oh definetly Drake Bell." said JC 619.

"How far are we to Cartfest Venom?" asked Danny. "About a couple of miles, but the show is going to start in an hour!" replied Venom. "Well let's do a practice song before we get there." said JC 619 to his bandmates. "I heard of this new song from Matchbox Twenty,  
can we try it out please?" asked Rock Lee. "What song is it?" asked Piccolo. "How Far We've Come." replied Rock Lee. "Sure, we can that"  
said JC 619. "Ed, can you do back up Vocals?" asked JC 619. "Okay." said Ed.

**Ed:** Hello Hello Hello

**JC 619:** Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?

I believe the world is burning to the ground Oh well I guess we're gonna find out Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Well I believe it all is coming to an end Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come

I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know And I can't remember caring for an hour or so Started crying and I couldn't stop myself I started running but there's no where to run to I sat down on the street took a look at myself Said where you going man you know the world isn't doing so well Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

I believe the world is burning to the ground Oh well I guess we're gonna find out Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come

Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come

It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home It was cool cool, it was just all cool Now it's over for me and it's over for you JC 619 & Ed: Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool Now it's over for me and it's over for you

**JC 619:** I believe the world is burning to the ground Oh well I guess we're gonna find out Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
**JC 619 & Ed:** Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come

"Nice you guys." said JC 619 as he sat back down on the van. Suddenly, The van starts breaking down. "Venom, what happened?" asked JC 619.  
"My Symbiotes got tired, sorry." said Venom sadly. "Well we have to do something, Cartfest is going to start soon." said Piccolo. "Hey Danny,  
and Piccolo, How strong are you guys?" asked JC 619. "Pretty strong why?" replied both Danny & Piccolo. "Why don't you guys lift up the van, and take us to the Arena?" asked JC 619 again. "Sure we could do that." replied Danny, and Piccolo again.

The two lifted the van, and darted towards the Arena. The group had gotten to the arena twenty minutes before they were next so they waited in their Dressing Room. "Three minutes till you guys are up." said a Backstage Crew Member. "Ready Guys?" asked JC 619 to his Bandmates. "Allways!" said the Bandmembers. "Now let's welcome The Gang!" said Carlton (A.D.D Shepards OC). JC 619 began to take stage as JC 619 only said one thing as he got to the stage.  
"Show Time." said JC 619.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

Another Chapter finished there folks. Next Chapter will be up soon, but I have some plans about that though, so See ya soon, and Happy New Year! Also **Review!**


End file.
